wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Luther King, Jr.
Martin Luther King, Jr. is a civil rights activist who is currently on hiatus following an assassination attempt in 1968. Stephen believes Mr. Jr. is white, but as he doesn't see color, he may be mistaken. His great strides forward in civil liberties in later life are seen by historians as a counterbalance to his unfortunate contributions to the development of Lutheranism by being founder Martin Luther King's son. Republicanism Mr. Jr. is a Republican, who gallantly resisted the pro-communist regimes of "Presidents" John F. Kennedy and Lyndon Johnson in their efforts to deliver the United States into the vile clutches of the Soviet Union. Mr. Jr. also actively supported the presidential campaigns of Barry Goldwater, Richard Nixon, and George Wallace. Consequently, the majority of African-Americans in the U.S. support conservative Republican candidates by overwhelming margins. Unfortunately hippie bear-loving liburals would deny that any of this to be true, citing "facts" and "Historical" evidence to counter the truthiness about Mr. King. Instead the liburals would insist that Mr. King never favored any political party at all! Lies! With a name like Luther and King he has to be republican amiright? Besides we have strong evidence to demonstrate Mr. King's political affiliation. Exhibit A: The Billboard Mr. King bought a billboard to announce his political beliefs. Now that is one strong evidence and argument right there, with a strong evidence (the kind money can buy) that should be enough to shut the hippie liburals. Stop claiming Mr. King as one of your own! Mr. King has always been a Real Patriotic Republican! How dare you! Exhibit 2: The Video If the first evidence wasnt strong enough to convince you, no worry. We also have video evidence, isnt what courts demand these days? We received this video from a Black republican who swears that it will demonstrate once and for all that Mr. King was a republican, I am sure his words will be enough to dissuade any doubters. Exhibit X: The DNA Now I am sure there are some liburals who will claim that our evidence is shady and all that nonsense... fine, we saved the best part for last we have DNA evidence to demonstrate that Mr. King is a Republican, as you know Republican DNA is different than libural DNA or Gay DNA! ...I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Kings' family has refused Wikiality.com to dig up the body so we could get a DNA sample, but dont worry we hired some guy to dig up his body in secrecy and once we get a sample we will sent it immediately to one of our laboratories... as soon as we can hire a DNA guy sciency guy to do the job... so far we havent been able to find a scientist who is a christian, republican, and a creationist... give a DNA sample, but dont worry we are working hard on it. Memorials Stephen Colbert proudly attended the ground-breaking ceremony for the King Memorial on the Mall in Washington as a guest of patriotic American designer Tommy Hilfiger. President George W. Bush, who has done much to advance associations of colored peoples across this nation, was also in attendance. The End Of Racism Mr. Jr. chooses to stay on vacation, since racism is no longer a problem in America. However, some have heard him speaking to them, warning them of the threat of liberals. MLK's Views On His Church * Notes Famous Quotes External Tubes *Strong evidence that Martin Luther King, Jr. was a Republican *Even Martin Luther King, Jr's black friend is was a sekret Republican too! *How Martin Luther King, Jr. ruined everything